Renegade
by Zaze
Summary: A Zerg Cerebrate, a Protoss Executor, and a Terran commander travel to the remote asteroid of Felais VI in search of peace, but they find only each other... Please R
1. Arrival

Renegade  
  
"We are going to be emerging from hyperspace shortly, captain" the navigator informed Jessica Samulson, Captain of the "Liberator". At long last the ships of the Delta Squadron that had broken away would find their new home; at long last they would be able to live without the horrors of war.  
  
Jessica shook her head to clear the thoughts of war, death, and destruction from her head and stared out of the viewing panel nearest to her. She was suddenly weary. "Tell me when we reach the planet" she told her navigator "I'm going to take a nap." The navigator regarded her questioningly, clearly thinking why she would want to be absent at this historic time. She ignored him and left to her chamber to rest. It seemed that all of the toils of war were finally having a physical effect on her. She found that she didn't mind that much as she got into her bed and prepared for a long rest.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Emerging from hyperspace now, Executor" The Protoss warrior informed. Saerius almost didn't hear him; he was so lost in his own thoughts. The warrior was about to repeat himself when Saerius snapped out of his trance. "Of course, my brother, set down on the far east side of the asteroid, and make sure that that Arbiter is still up and running, the last thing we need is for the Conclave to know of our desertion" "As you command" was the answer. Saerius, who had been lost memories of the past, regarded the asteroid for the first time. It really was quite appealing, for an asteroid at least. The lush green vegetation was in some parts shrouded by deep blue clouds. It wouldn't be Auir, but it should do. Of course, Saerius would have taken any place to get away from battle. He sagged as he thought about how he had been laughed at by his comrades-in- arms as he spoke of not enjoying the fight. He had found Protoss who shared his view, however, and gathered them up to escape his memories.  
  
And at the same time. . .  
  
The flittering images of space travel flew past Diraz as he was shot through the wormhole in space he had opened. He sensed rather than saw his fellow Zerg being hurled through behind him. He had brought his entire brood with him and instilled in them the aspect of free thought. His children were no longer mindless killers, but actual thinking feeling reasoning creatures. That knowledge filled him with joy whenever he thought of it, for Diraz was not like the other Cerebrates. He had wanted nothing more than to come to an agreement with their enemies and live out the rest of his life as a peaceful being. When he suggested this to the Overmind, however, he was shot down immediately with lectures about furthering the Zerg as a species. Diraz, however, didn't want that if it meant war and fled directly after the conversation using a temporary wormhole so he couldn't be tracked. He sighed with pleasure as the wormhole fell away and the asteroid he had selected to be his new paradise fell into view. "Set me down to the Northwestern side of this planet, that is where we will start this era of peace and prosperity" Proclaimed Diraz, and then he sunk into yet another rush of joy.  
  
  
  
P.S. I am not abandoning this story, it will be worked on, so watch for its name in the updated stories list if you like it so far!!! 


	2. Grave news

The Terran had landed on the southernmost side of the asteroid and had already set up a significant mining operation. Jessica was up, her fatigue quelled and her commanding spirit in full swing. She had sent some ghosts out to scout the area and make sure that there were no other encampments on her precious rock. She was just overseeing the building of an academy when one of the ghosts returned. "Captain" said a voice right by Jessica's ear. She jumped, startled. "Sorry," the voice said "Forgot to turn this thing off." A ghost suddenly appeared by her side. "You are supposed to be out scouting with the rest of the ghosts, why aren't you?" asked Jessica, but she already knew the answer. A feeling of dread was forming in her stomach. Had Delta Squadron sent off a force to eliminate the deserters? "You're not going to believe this captain," said the ghost "But we have some Zerg inhabiting this place." "Zerg? Here?" Jessica asked "Yes, they are in the northwestern region of the asteroid" The ghost verified. Jessica sat for a long moment contemplating her possibilities. "Well, we'll just have to root out these invaders." She said. Shortly after she had said that, another ghost appeared, this time with the cloaking off. "Captain, I need to speak with you" the new arrival said. "What? Is there more Zerg? "Zerg? I found me a Protoss encampment, captain." "What? The Protoss are here too?" she suddenly felt the urge to laugh. This "out of the way asteroid" sure was a hotspot. Jessica sighed and massaged her temples. "I think the best way to go about this would be to let the Protoss and the Zerg weaken each other. Neither of them know that we are here or our ghosts would not have survived. We must construct a defense that is impenetrable. We will not attack until our two adversaries have been weakened." The ghosts nodded and left and Jessica went to carry the grave news of war to her fellow Terrans.  
  
  
  
Back at the Protoss base. . .  
  
"What? Impossible!" Saerius exclaimed. The two Observers that had been out to scout earlier on were relaying their data to the newly warped in Nexus and it didn't look good. "How could both the Terran and the Zerg be here? This asteroid was uninhabited when our first Observers scouted it!" "Maybe so" said another Protoss warrior, a Zealot "but the Observers do not lie. Look, the establishments seem relatively recent. They probably just got here, just like us." Saerius' mind was working furiously. The only answer was war. After all, these new arrivals couldn't have come here just for fun. Saerius suspected that it was a mining expedition, and miners don't give up too easily, especially because they are usually backed by reinforcements. Saerius sighed. "My brothers, we must prepare for the worst. Make sure all of your machinery is in working order. This may mean war." And Saerius' brethren bowed their heads  
  
Meanwhile, in the Zerg nest . . .  
  
Diraz looked over his newfound settlement with extreme pleasure. The Drones (the only Zerg he hadn't given free thought to as he needed their bodies for his structures) were working hard mining the materials needed to fuel a good Zerg nest. His good mood was about to be shattered, however, with the report that an Overlord was about to hand him. "Diraz" it was Jeral, odd that he should bother Diraz now "Diraz" it repeated in its soft, soothing voice heard only in the back of Diraz's mind. "Yes Jeral, what is it? Is the hatchery finished mutating into a Lair?" "No, Diraz, I'm afraid I have grave news." Diraz's good nature faded instantly. What could have happened? Had their been an accident? Had some of his Zerg children died? "Speak on, my friend." "I am right now detecting both a Terran Ghost and a Protoss Observer in my immediate vicinity." For a moment, Diraz thought he had misheard the Overlord, but then he remembered that as he was emerging from the wormhole he had felt a mental disturbance. He had dismissed it as nothing then, but now, he was sure it was the Protoss who Jeral spoke of. After all, what reason did Jeral have to lie to him? He certainly hadn't learned to joke yet either, so there was no other explanation. "Diraz?" Jeral's voice, asking for commands. Diraz felt the sudden urge to cry out at how unfair the universe was to him. He hade come here for peace, but instead found only war! "It seems as though we need to prepare for war again my friend. Begin building up our forces immediately." "Yes, Diraz" and Diraz mentally slumped down. He had been the cause of too much death and destruction already, why couldn't these other species just leave him alone? If Cerebrates had tear ducts, Diraz would have cried. 


End file.
